Peace
by Siilver Phantom
Summary: AddxEve One-shot (Time Tracer x Code Electra)


Add took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of grass and crisp, cold air. He slowly opened his eye. It took him a second, but he jerked back in surprise when he saw amber orbs staring down at him, silver hair falling around the curious face. He let out a breath.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow. Eve blinked.

"Observing you."

Add sat up and she lifted her face, eyes following his movements. He stared at the clear blue sky. Eve also looked up. They sat in silence, a light breeze teasing them. Add sighed and pulled out some grass, inspecting it for a moment, before letting the blade slip through his fingers and flutter away in the wind. He suddenly turned his head and looked at her. He pulled up more grass and slowly put some on her head, a small smirk found it's way to his lips. Eve closed her eyes and shook her head quickly, tossing off the green blades. He laughed quietly as she opened her eyes again. There was curiosity in her amber gaze.

"May I ask the purpose of that action?" She tilted her head. His small smile faded.

"No reason.." A painful memory flashed through his mind. He turned his face away, staring out into the green field. He felt something softly touch his hair. He reached a hand up. Grass. He looked at the green blades in his palm. Another smile flitted across his lips as he shook out his hair.

He swiftly pulled out another handful and threw it in her direction, then quickly getting up and dashing away on his dynamos.

Eve shut her eyes as the grass hit her face. Upon opening them again, she saw him dash off. Eve stood up and brushed herself off.

"Moby, Remy, come." She narrowed her eyes. "Revenge is required."

Her drones quickly came to her side. She glided towards Add.

His smile grew into a grin upon seeing her coming, and he began the chase. Eve narrowed her eyes and sped up. He looked back as he sped toward wherever his dynamos took him. He let out a quiet laugh. She was coming up quickly.

Suddenly he stopped, hopping off his dynamos. Eve's eyes widened, before she slammed into his back. Her drones let go, not being able to take the impact. They beeped and hopped worriedly as their master tumbled down the hill with the boy.

Add widened his eyes and instinctively held out his arms just before he fell on her. He panted, staring down at Eve, who lay under him, eyes shut. He had a sudden urge...and he acted upon it. Add closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Eve cracked her eyes open and felt her face burn. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He let them linger for a few seconds. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. Eve's face was crimson...which he had never thought to be possible. She raised a hand and slapped him.

"Ow!" Add rolled off of her and held his cheek. Eve sat up and turned away, face still burning. She glanced back at him, a twinge of guilt fluttering through her. He looked disappointed, with a light blush on his face, hand holding the hurt cheek. Eve slowly reached for the hand and pulled it away, and he looked at her warily. Eve hesitantly moved closer to him.

His blush grew as he felt a gently warmth on his cheek. Eve laid a soft kiss and swiftly moved away. Add stared at her.

Eve stared down, wondering at the new emotions she felt. She suddenly remembered his hand was still in her own. She attempted to pull it out. She looked down at their hands, confused, then back up at his face.

He stared up back at her, then slowly entwined his fingers with hers. She looked away, as did he. They sat quietly, hands twined together.

"If only life was always this peaceful." Add whispered. Eve tilted her head and nodded slightly. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed and rest his head on hers, brushing her knuckles with his thumb.

Glowering black eyes watched the scene spitefully. Slowly, the eyes lost their malice and softened..gaining a sorrowful tint. Lips curled up slightly at the memory playing out in front of them. Yes, if only..if only life had continued to be peaceful.

* * *

 **Hello everyone~ How's it going? Welp, I found this one-shot that I had written a while ago and decided to post. I randomly added that last bit tho... Anyways~ How is this one? Do you like? Review~~~**


End file.
